Armadillo Tank
Tactical Analysis * Hand-Me-Down: The Armadillo is a Saudi-manufactured copy of the old British Matilda heavy tank, a highly successful tank design of the Second World War. Although outdated, it is still very effective on the battlefield. * Rock Solid: The thick layered plates of steel and ceramic provide the Armadillo with unparalleled protection from enemy fire, at the cost of movement speed and the ability to turn and face threats quickly. Watch for flankers and ambushes, and use the lighter GLA units to protect your flanks. * The Bane of Tanks: Although yet another outdated weapon, the 77mm HV gun is still dangerous in the right situations. The higher velocity shell can penetrate armour better than its slower, larger-calibre cousins, and will put light tanks out of their misery with phenomenal accuracy. * Sand Storm: By using turbines and whipping the sand, dirt, or other particles around it, the Armadillo can effectively obscure allied units nearby. However, as a source of pride, the Armadillo has brightly colored pendants flying above each tank, which means it usually draws fire from all enemy units when it does this. Operational History Saudi Arabia. A backwater nation in the resource-deprived Middle East, far away from any hostile nations. Why they requested a license to produce the United Kingdom's Matilda Tanks, no one knows. But during the throes of WWII, the cash-strapped British government licensed the manufacture of Matildas to the Saudis. The Matilda, an outdated, slow, ponderous tank to the British, was seen as an trivial sale to the Saudis, and no one ever expected the tanks to get any use. After all, what would they fight? For the most part, the British were right. Saudi Arabia manufactured over 5000 of the tanks under their 10-year license, calling them Armadillo Tanks, and the most they ever did was appear in military parades through the streets of the capital city Riyadh. Then, the Saudis applied to the Allied Nations, and the Saudi Civil War broke out. When a large part of the Saudi White Guard turned traitor and revolted against their king, they took with them with substantial quantities of military equipment, supplies and vehicles as well as the SPAM templates needed to make more tanks as needed. Though Saudi loyalists were subsequently given substantial aid from the Allied Nations and thus weren't concerned about the dearth of equipment for too long, the Saudi rebels had in their possession large numbers of rifles, ammunition and tanks, including over half of the Saudi inventory of Armadillo tanks. Saudi modifications to the Matilda chassis are subtle yet effective. Sandflaps and gaskets prevent the ever-present sandstorms from finding their way into delicate parts, and the tracks have been modified to run effortlessly over the dunes where other tracked vehicles might become stuck. Crews often install coffeepots over their radiators to make themselves drinks while on duty. Overall, Armadillos are one of the most valued assets of the Royal Saudis' White Guard, and in turn one of the most valued reinforcements for the GLA armies in the field. Behind the Scenes * The tank itself is based off of the real life British Matilda. Just the Stats Category:Units Category:Tanks